El hubiera no existe
by Abby501
Summary: Solo hemos quedado tu y yo, quiero decirte todo lo que me calle por cobarde, pero nada sale de mi boca, las palabras se quedan atascadas en mi garganta, tu rostro ensombrecido cruza mi memoria, logrando que las lágrimas que antes contenía, salgan descontroladas. Me es imposible el siquiera continuar en pie, mis piernas fallan, haciéndome caer de rodillas frente a ti.


**Hola sé que dije que no escribiría otra cosa en mi anterior fic y esa era la idea, pero esto me surgió al ver un video en YouTube, así que por eso escribí. Les recomiendo buscar el video. Solo pongan "** _Él hubiera no existe Lysandro"_ **y el primero que les salga será ese. Déjenlo en pausa hasta que vean un asterisco (*) ahí le ponen play.**

 **Los personajes de Corazón de Melón no me pertenecen, pertenecen a ChinoMiko y a Beemoov.**

 **También el video ni la imagen me pertenecen, yo NO los hice los hizo 8059dera. (YouTube)**

 **Ahora si a leer…**

 **Él Hubiera no existe….**

Pov Lysandro

La lluvia cae intensamente sobre los presentes, unos resguardándose bajo sus sombrillas, otros cubiertos con enormes abrigos y los demás no son conscientes de que ha comenzado a llover.

Distintos sentimientos son reflejados en los rostros de la gente: **Dolor, arrepentimiento, desconcierto, impotencia, resignación, enojo, amor…**

Tu recuerdo no deja de rondar en mi mente, me es imposible detenerlo, pero no quiero hacerlo. Mi corazón se comprime y la impotencia resurge, negándose a dejarme tranquilo, haciendo que me pregunte una y otra vez ¿Por qué no fui yo?

En el mundo real ya comenzaron a despedirse de ti, diciendo bellas palabras que no podrás escuchar, regalándote hermosas flores que no lograras admirar. Irónico ¿verdad? Pensar que en vida se callaron esas palabras y se guardaron esas flores que ahora te dan buscando alguna clase de consuelo.

Los presentes se han marchado, solo hemos quedado tu y yo, quiero decirte todo lo que me calle por cobarde, pero nada sale de mi boca, las palabras se quedan atascadas en mi garganta, tu rostro ensombrecido cruza mi memoria, logrando que las lágrimas que antes contenía, salgan descontroladas. Me es imposible el siquiera continuar en pie, mis piernas fallan, haciéndome caer de rodillas frente a ti.

Mi garganta se libera solo para sacar un grito de dolor y frustración. ¿Por qué cada vez que amo a alguien, la vida se empeña en alejar a esa persona de mí? ¿Acaso nunca podre ser feliz?

Mis fuerzas me abandonan, haciéndome caer de lleno en la fría tierra, tu rostro es lo último que vislumbro antes de caer en la inconciencia…

 **Flash Back**

 _\- Esta hermosa Lysandro, no comprendo de donde sacas tanta inspiración para escribir tan bellas canciones._

" _Sucrette, si tan solo supieras que todas y cada una de esas canciones y poemas son para ti, que tú eres mi musa de inspiración y que lo escrito ahí no le hace justicia a lo que cada día me haces sentir"_

 _\- Lysandro?_

" _Como desearía decírtelo"_

 _\- Lys?_

" _Si tan solo tuviera el valor… Pero sé que ella no siente lo mismo"_

 _\- Lysandro!_

 _\- Lo siento Su, a veces me pierdo en mis pensamientos_

 _\- Si ya me di cuenta, pero bueno, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo por un helado saliendo de clases?_

" _¿Escuche bien?"_

 _\- C-claro_

 _\- Genial! Nos vemos después de clases_

 _Se ha ido corriendo con un adorable carmín en sus mejillas, es tan adorable._

 _Las horas me parecieron eternas y las ansias de que el fin de clases llegara me carcomía, mis manos estaban sudorosas y sentía que mi corazón latía desbocadamente. Finalmente, la campana sonó y nos reunimos en la entrada del instituto. El camino al parque fue demasiado rápido para mi gusto, desearía que el tiempo avanzara más lento. A lo lejos distingo a una pequeña con sus padres, todos ríen, me pregunto ¿Cómo sería tener nuestra propia familia? ¿Sería un pequeño de cabello blanco y con los ojos de su madre? ¿O una pequeña con ojos bicolor y su cabello?_

 _Tan centrado en mi ensoñación estaba que, cuando volví la vista la pequeña venia corriendo en nuestra dirección, después de ese momento todo se vio en cámara lenta:_ _ **la niña corriendo, el auto a toda velocidad, Sucrette empujando a la niña fuera del camino, un golpe seco.**_

 _Mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, o más bien no querían aceptarlo. Murmullos comenzaron a escucharse por todos lados, pero solo podía prestar atención a tu cuerpo tendido en el piso, tu rostro se encontraba lleno de raspones, tu brazo se encontraba en una forma antinatural, a simple vista roto. Escucho un auto acelerar, el cobarde huyo al contemplar la escena del crimen. Me acerco rápidamente cuando mi cuerpo al fin responde, me agacho a tu lado, tomo tu hombro y lo sacudo delicadamente, buscando alguna señal tuya, pero no respondes, te llamo "Su, vamos damita, abre tus ojos" pero sigues sin responder, siento como de mis ojos comienzan a brotar lágrimas y la vista se me nubla, no soy consciente de lo que sucede a mi alrededor, escucho a lo lejos el sonido de sirenas "Tranquila mi musa, ya todo estará bien" …_

 _\- Lo sentimos, el daño fue demasiado grave. Intentamos lo posible, pero ya era tarde_

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Despierto exaltado, mi cabeza da vueltas, miro alrededor sintiéndome desubicado por unos momentos, miro los alrededores, dándome cuenta de que me encuentro en un hospital ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Mis dudas son aclaradas al ver a Castiel sentado en una silla junto a mi camilla.

\- De verdad me preocupaste Lysandro

\- Lo siento, esa nunca fue mi intención

\- Vamos, hay que largarnos de aquí

Salimos del hospital en dirección a mi departamento, me imagino que no quiere que cometa alguna tontería. El camino es silencioso, ninguno pronuncio palabra hasta llegar.

\- Bien yo aquí te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer así que me marcho

\- Castiel, gracias

\- No hay de que hermano, solo, no hagas nada raro. ¿Ok?

\- Descuida, no lo hare

Entro a mi departamento, se siente tan vacío, busco a Leigh con la mirada, tal parece que no está, me imagino que estará con Rosa intentado consolarla. Suelto un pesado suspiro y me recargo en la pared, resbalándome hasta el suelo. De reojo puedo ver mi antiguo piano, solía tocarlo por horas, pero un día simplemente deje de hacerlo. Me hubiera encantado tocarte una pieza y cantarte para arrullarte.

Me levanto y tomo asiento en el empolvado instrumento y coloco mis manos, comenzando a tocar suavemente, dejando que mi alma se derrame mientras las palabras comienzan a fluir de mi boca…(*)

 _Hubiera preferido perder en batalla,_ _  
_ _a mi alma,_ _  
_ _que perderte a ti._

 _Te hubiera regalado mi ración de aire_ _  
_ _y aunque es tarde... respirar por ti._

 _Si hubiera dicho todo y sin guardarme nada,_ _  
_ _me asustaba no decirlo bien._ _  
_ _Si hubiera la manera de cambiarlo todo,_ _  
_ _o algún modo de volar al ayer..._

 _Pero no, no existe. Él hubiera no existe,_ _  
_ _sólo queda la continuación._ _  
_ _Y aunque me arrepienta, no hay boleto de vuelta_ _  
_ _para ir a pedirte perdón._

 _No, no._

 _Te hubiera dado abrazos mucho más eternos._ _  
_ _Sin movernos... sólo imaginar_

 _Si no hubiera olvidado cuánto es que te amaba._ _  
_ _No pensaba ya no verte más._

 _Pero no todo existe... él hubiera no existe._ _  
_ _Sólo queda la continuación._ _  
_ _Y aunque me arrepienta,_ _  
_ _no hay boleto de vuelta,_ _  
_ _para ir a pedirte perdón_

 _No.… no.… no.… no..._

 _No. No existe. Él hubiera no existe._ _  
_ _Sólo queda la continuación._

Me levanto con lágrimas en mis ojos, aun sin estar aquí sigues siendo mi musa de inspiración, pero de que me sirve si ya no tengo a quien expresarle estas palabras. Me dirijo a paso lento hacia la salida, yendo hacia ningún lugar en específico, lo único que quiero es cerrar los ojos y que al abrirlos tu estés aquí conmigo. He llegado a un punto muy alto, ni siquiera sé cómo es que llegue aquí, pero soy consciente de lo que estoy a punto de hacer ¿Qué sentido tiene la vida si no estás tú? Ninguno.

Cuando mis pies están a punto de dejar de tocar el suelo, la imagen de mis familiares y amigos hace acto de presencia, e inevitablemente recuerdo los rostros de los padres de Sucrette, no podía hacerles eso. Retrocedo, antes de hacer una locura ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo hacerlo, no puedo decepcionarlos, no puedo decepcionarla, no debo rendirme, no puedo dejarme vencer, tengo que continuar, sé que te pondrías triste si me vieras en esta situación tan deplorable, tengo que hacerlo por ti, te prometo, mi bella dama que seguiré con mi vida y no me rendiré, por ti, viviré feliz. Siempre te tendré en mi corazón mi amada Sucrette…

Pov Normal

El otoño ha llegado, el frio se siente en el aire, el viento sopla barriendo las hojas que yacen dispersas por el pavimento. En el cementerio de la ciudad se puede observar a un anciano que, con unas inusuales ropas victorianas, coloca una hermosa rosa blanca en una lápida, sonriendo, haciendo que las arrugas alrededor de su boca se acentúen más, sus ojos bicolores brillan intensamente, susurra un débil _"Pronto"_ para después caminar a paso lento hacia su hogar, disfrutando del clima, este era el favorito de ella. Al llegar a su destino, se quita su saco para colgarlo en el perchero, prende la chimenea para darse calor, se acomoda en su sofá preferido frente a esta, admirando la fotografía de una hermosa chica. Cerro sus ojos lentamente, respirando acompasadamente, para después, con una sonrisa en sus labios, soltar su ultimo soplo de aire, descansando finalmente.

Un joven de cabellos blancos se encuentra caminando sin rumbo, buscando algo con la mirada, cuando una delicada mano le toma del hombro, haciéndolo voltear para ver aquello que tanto anhelo en su vida, sonriendo verdaderamente después de mucho tiempo, sostiene aquella mano y la besa con delicadeza.

\- Te he estado esperando desde hace mucho Lysandro

\- Y yo te he extrañado como no tienes idea, pero al fin estamos juntos

\- Si, y nunca nos volveremos a separar

Tomando gentilmente su mentón, la acerca a sus labios, probando finalmente lo que siempre ansió. Se separan y ella le extiende su mano, así, ambos tomados de la mano caminan hacia una intensa luz, perdiéndose sus figuras en ella.

Su nombre era Lysandro Ainsworth, tuvo una buena vida, a los 25 años se convirtió en un exitoso compositor, haciéndose famoso rápidamente por sus melodías tristes y melancólicas. Mucho se hablaba de él, que perdió a su amada por una enfermedad, que en realidad era alguien amargado con la vida, que solo hacia canciones para llamar la atención, pero solo sus amigos más cercanos sabían la verdad. Nunca se casó y no tuvo una pareja. Cuando el que siempre fue su mejor amigo lo hayo, se entristeció, pero también se alegró por él, al fin la vería de nuevo.

Fue enterrado al día siguiente junto a su amada, él siempre lo quiso así. Ahora, cada vez que alguien visita o pasa por sus tumbas, se siente un amor tan grande y una paz, como si al fin sus almas se encontraran juntas después de una larga espera.

 **N/A**

 **Bueno en primera, perdón si hay cosas que no se entienden o están revueltas y las faltas de ortografía, soy nueva en esto de escribir así que por favor no sean malos, es la segunda vez que me animo a escribir algo y publicarlo, créanme, puse mi mayor esfuerzo. Y en segunda, quiero volver a recalcar que la imagen y el video ni la canción me pertenecen, la imagen y el video pertenecen a 8059dera así la encuentran en YouTube, hace muy buenos videos y dibujos de cdm. Precisamente me inspire para hacer esto viendo su video, y por supuesto la canción le pertenece a Carlos Rivera.**

 **Si pudieran hacerme el favor de dejar un comentario de si les gusto o no, críticas constructivas, etc.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y ya veré si vuelvo a escribir algo.**

 **Abigail6705**


End file.
